


The Last Therapy Session

by SilverMagicShips



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Depression, F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMagicShips/pseuds/SilverMagicShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A patient of Hannibal Lecter is asking for an unorthodox therapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Therapy Session

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: I'm not romanticizing suicide. I suffer myself from a depression for almost 10 years. I've been at the point of suicide a few times. But I tell you what life gets better. It can take a while.. or a long while but it gets better. Stay strong!

"What brings you here today?", Dr. Lecter asked me. We sat across each other. He looked at me with sorrowful eyes. I didn't know if he looked at all of his patients like this or just me. I was hard to treat, I knew that. I spent so much time of my life in mental hospitals and changed my therapists almost every month because they didn't know how to treat me.  
"It's been worse again..." I said looking at my hands. My fingers played with the hem of my shirt. "What exactly?" He leaned forward and tried to look into my eyes.  
"I'm... so depressed that nothing feels real anymore. Even my hands and feet feel numb. I thought about running my car against a tree on my way here.“  
„Have you been taking your medication?“, his voice was calm.  
„It’s not helping.“ My eyes searched for a hole in the floor so I could hide in it.  
„Have you been taking them?“, Dr. Lecter asked again.  
I flushed. „No. They turn me into someone else.“  
We both said nothing. It was so quiet that the situation turned very uncomfortable.  
„Why are you here?“ Did he read my mind? Did he know…?  
„I want you to kill me, Dr. Lecter.“  
This was the first time I looked him straight in the eyes. His eyes were empty. He was very good at hiding what he is.  
„I know you are a killer.“ He started breathing harder. „You eat your victims…“  
My voice was calm even though I was scared of what I asked him to do.  
„If you deny me my wish I’m going tell the police.“  
He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. „As a therapist I can’t approve your wish…“  
He paused. „…as for who you know I am, I can fulfill your desire.“ My heart jumped in my chest. One half of me was scared the other felt relieved.  
„How do you want me to do it?“ I didn’t know how to answer this. How do you want to die? Who thinks about this?  
„Painless I believe.“ He said in his low calm voice.  
„Yes… you can eat me if you like.“ I had a big lump in my throat.  
„If you want to die pain free I can kill you with an anesthetic.“ That was what I expected.  
„But then I won’t be able to eat you. Your meat will be poisoned.“ I was scared. I was so scared it would hurt. And I was scared he won’t be doing it at all.  
„I could numb you using Chloroform. You won’t feel a thing.“ My hands were ice cold. My face pale like chalk. I nodded fast.  
„Well then.“ He got up from his chair and left the room. It would happen. I would die. I was waiting, hoping and wishing for this moment for almost all my life. But still I was scared. Would death be easier?  
Dr. Lecter came back with a bottle, a handkerchief and a knife in his hands. The knife scared me.  
He kneeled down in front of me. „Do you want to know what I will do?“  
I nodded again. I was to scared to talk. His voice was calm and experienced. It calmed me a little.  
„I will hold this handkerchief soaked with Chloroform on you nose and mouth. It will smell very bad but you’ll pass out within seconds. I’ll feel when your pulse will be slower.“ He paused. „Then I’ll cut your carotid artery.“ My eyes widened with fear. „You won’t feel that.“ He took my hand in his. I was embarrassed that mine was so cold and his so warm. „You will bleed out. This will take a few minutes. I’ll make sure you won‘t wake up. And then it’s over“  
He gave me a minute to overthink what he just said.  
„Are you ready?”, he asked.  
I nodded. „Ok.“  
He took the handkerchief and put the Chloroform on it. The sharp smell hurt my nose already. Dr. Lecter looked me straight in the eyes, squeezed my hand for a moment and then let me inhale the Chloroform. The smell was almost unbearable. Suddenly I felt the most painful headache I ever felt in my life. My ears felt deaf even though I heard a noise so loud like a starting airplane. My sight grew hazy before I closed my eyes and everything went black. The last thing I felt was a sharp pain on my neck and I wasn’t sure but I thought I saw a bloody knife for a second and then my miserable life was over.


End file.
